


【真幸】一夜邂逅（六）

by asaoyuki



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaoyuki/pseuds/asaoyuki
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi, 真幸
Kudos: 3





	【真幸】一夜邂逅（六）

1\. 

真田的心里很乱，他很想拒绝“怀疑幸村”这件事，但出于警察的职业本能却不得不承认，上司的话非常有道理。 

幸村精市到底是什么样的人，真田觉得哪怕自己作为交往对象，能够与幸村实现最亲密的接触，却无法完全看清楚。但真田知道，他肯定不是普通的艺术家，他有着自己尚未解开的谜题。

与上司谈话后的那天夜里，真田难得失眠了。经过一番深入的思考，真田决定直面一切困难。他不是个遇事逃避的人，“真剑对决”一直是自己的人生准则。

于是真田弦一郎订了一张飞往洛杉矶的机票，周五下午下班后，便立刻出发去了机场。

从东京飞往洛杉矶，整整十二个小时的行程，真田难得买了一张头等舱，他在飞机上好好睡了一觉，准备直面接下来的，可以说是一场“硬仗”。 

2\. 

由于时差的缘故，真田到达洛杉矶时，这边正好是晚上。他本想给幸村打电话，但当他拿出手机时，不知道为什么，他还是决定先不联络幸村。

真田在机场附近随便找了一个汽车旅馆休息。  
第二天早晨，真田从汽车旅馆出发，先去了幸村工作的那个画廊

目的地在著名的圣莫妮卡海滩附近，那里是洛杉矶的旅游胜地。真田下了出租车，按捺住内心的急切，先是冷静地勘察着周围的环境。 

沙滩，阳光，帅哥，美女，停车场里停满了各种豪车，购物中心也挤满了熙熙攘攘的人群。

即使有犯罪也被繁华掩盖，道德非常容易在金钱中迷失。

真田终于来到了画廊。这里有些冷清，没错，是冷清。 

画廊里几乎没有什么客人，四周的墙壁上挂满了风格各异的画作，整个展区在略有些灰暗的灯光下，空旷而幽寂。这与之前的信息不符 —— 至少在日本的警视厅得到的信息里，这里是洛杉矶炙手可热的画廊之一。

真田沿着挂满画作的墙壁缓缓移动，他看到了幸村精市这个名字。

真田驻足看着这副画，他记得这是之前幸村说过的一副参展作品，被一位东南亚富商买走了，但这幅画却依然挂在此处。

真田觉得有些异样。

除了幸村的作品，还有一些其他艺术家的画，风格也比较多样，有后现代也有古典派。其中有一副吸引了自己的目光：

这副画叫《天堂湾》，创作者的名字是 John Sena，在简介中写着这是艺术家去越南某个小岛的随笔。真田虽然不懂油画，但看得懂风景 —— 那是站在海岸附近看到的海景，岛上的灯塔，海边的公路，路边的建筑，冲浪的人群，感觉非常熟悉。 

真田迅速搜索自己大脑里的信息，这里的风景如此熟悉，是因为这是神奈川的湘南海岸。即使后来，路边旧的建筑被拆掉了，新修了一个度假酒店，但是没有错，这里不是越南是日本。

而且这里，似乎是距离南湘南小学不远...... 那正是幸村离开日本之前就读的小学。 

真田推断，这幅画极大可能是幸村的作品。但为什么无论名字和简介都要写上不实的信息？

幸村，这到底是为什么？ 

真田的心越来越沉，结合之前的信息，他害怕随着自己调查，将揭露出幸村不为人知的一面，那一面是黑色的。 

此时有人走了过来，是画廊的工作人员，一位褐发美女。真田回过神，礼貌地打了招呼，表示自己只是随便看看，并没有说出自己的身份和目的，简单寒暄了几句后便离开了。   


3.

真田漫步在海滩附近，思考了一会儿，给幸村打了电话。 

听筒里“嘟——嘟——”的声音响了好久，终于等到了幸村接听。

“真田？”

“幸村，是我。你上班了吧？”真田问道。

“怎么了真田，你那边是半夜吧，还没睡吗？”听幸村平静地回复道。 

“我今天来洛杉矶了。”真田直接表明来意。 

“你还真的飞过来了啊？”幸村轻轻一笑说道，“怎么突然来这里了，是有任务么？”

真田略有停顿，回答道：“不是，我想见你，所以来了。”

听筒里传来幸村的声音带着愉悦的笑意：“这样啊...... 你住哪个酒店？现在人在哪里？我马上去接你。”

真田没有回答幸村的问题，反而问道：“你没有上班么？没有的话，我想去你住的地方看看，你能邀请我去吗？”

幸村没有停顿，也没有犹豫，回答道：“当然可以，为什么不？真田都邀请过我去家里做客了。你既然来了，那我也邀请你到我家吧，见到你我的家人应该会很开心，毕竟你可是来自故乡的客人。”

真田没有料到幸村直接邀请自己去见家人，虽然他的本意是想去幸村的住所看看，不过，这样也好。 

“等我安排了一下。你先告诉我你所在的位置，你既然来了，我也去不上班，今天我带你好好游览洛杉矶。”

真田没有告诉幸村自己去了画廊，也没有说自己就在圣莫妮卡海滩，而是说了谎：“我刚下飞机，已经打到车了，现在要去比佛利山庄的洲际酒店，一小时后我在那里等你，如何？”

“嗯...... 好。” 幸村平静地挂了电话。

此时，幸村正站在画廊顶楼的落地窗前，窗帘将一切遮住，但里面的人却将外边的世界看的清楚。

刚刚在监控里，幸村已经看到了一切，但他没有戳破真田的谎言，只是挂了电话，平静地看着窗外。 

4.  
幸村到达比佛利山庄时，真田已在那里等着他。

只当真田刚刚来到洛杉矶，幸村热情地带着他闲逛，他们一起去了欧威拉街道和艺术博物馆，中午在一家土耳其餐厅吃了烤肉，下午的时候，两人还去了一个露天剧场，看了一场颇有先锋意味的话剧。 

傍晚时分，幸村开车带着真田去了自家的宅邸。

幸村家位于洛杉矶郊区，一个法式乡村风格的建筑，占地较大，院内还有一个网球场和一个小型葡萄园。幸村一家人礼貌又热情，幸村的妹妹在寄宿学校读书没有回来，幸村的父亲开心地向真田询问各种故乡的趣事，幸村的祖母和母亲在厨房为大家准备日式料理。

晚餐非常丰盛，在幸村家人热情的感染下，真田逐渐放开了拘谨。

一场晚餐，宾主尽欢。 

到了安寝的时间，幸村带着真田去了早已准备好的客房。

洛杉矶的夜里温度不低，除了空气有些干燥。

客房与主宅不相连，两人穿过院内的网球场，真田不由得问道：“幸村，你现在还打网球吗？”

“早就不打了。”  
“为什么？”  
“真田啊，有些伤疤揭破了，会流血的。”

真田不知道该如何回答，空气中一阵沉默。 

到了客房，作为主人的幸村，简单地向真田做了介绍，然后走上前去，在真田的脸颊上亲了一口说道：“坐飞机怪累的，你早些休息，我们明早见。”

说完转身，准备离开。

5.

真田迅速捉住幸村，将他扑倒，两人倒在了床上。 

幸村此时平躺着，抬眼正对着真田那张坚毅的脸，略有些挑衅地问道：“就这么想我？”

真田的手捉住幸村的手压在床上，身-体此时也压着幸村，但是仅此而已，不再有其他的动作。

真田没有回答，只是一双眼睛紧紧地盯着幸村的眼睛，像是要从那双美眸里找到什么答案。 

“你有很多事都瞒着我。我们已经在认真交往了，你觉得我不可信任吗？”真田问道。

“我也害怕啊，谁让你是警官大人。”幸村回答道，脸上倒是没有任何害怕的样子。

“只有做了怀事的人才会害怕，坦坦荡荡的人没有什么好怕的。”

“那你觉得我做了什么坏事？和你交往算坏事吗？还是说勾 - 引你的坏事？”  
“幸村，不要转移话题！为什么你会对东京那个造假集团那么熟悉？回答我！”

“我不过是从绘画的角度向你们提供了线索，仅仅这样把我归类成他们的同伙了？这不符合真田警官的职业素养吧，你可要拿证据来说话。”

“好，那我们不说东京的事了。你来告诉我，你的画廊里为什么会有与事实不符的画？” 

“早上电话的时候，你不是说你刚到吗？看来你对我说谎了啊，真田。”  
“你也对我说谎了，幸村。”真田说着，加重了手上的力度：“回答我，你的画不是卖出去了？为什么还挂在那里？”

“可能人家忘拿了吧。”幸村回复道。

“John Sena 是不是你？挂在那里的那副《天堂湾》又是怎么回事？”

“真田警官，难道你不知道作家都会有好几个笔名，我们作画的多几个笔名也不是新鲜事。”幸村说的轻松。

“明明是湘南，简介里偏写的是越南。”

“我记错了。”幸村说的有些轻佻。

“你们画廊售卖假画，我可以向洛杉矶警局举报。”

“随你，我不过是个打工的，负法律责任的人也不是我。”

6.  
真田看着幸村这副油盐不进的样子，觉得需要换一个思路。

还穿着西服的真田起身，一把拉下领带，然后迅速将幸村的两只手捉住，高举过头顶，用警校学的手法，在幸村的双手手腕上打了个结。 

幸村有点吃惊，不过也仅仅吃惊了一下，随后便静静地看着真田的动作。 

“不许乱动，不然我不客气。”真田说着，低头开始动手，除去幸村的衣服。

幸村的衬衫已敞开，露出胸膛和结实的肌肉，下面的衣物也被除去，真田托起他的臀部，褪下了内裤。 

近乎赤裸的幸村躺在床上，衬托着那张俊美的脸，纯净又魅惑。而真田除了领带被扯下，依然西装革履。

“真田弦一郎，你想干什么？”幸村问道。

声音中听不出有任何颤抖，真田觉得幸村的精神力比自己强大许多。换成自己，如果被幸村这样弄，肯定没有这么淡定。 

忍住羞怯和欲望，真田紧绷着脸，压着幸村的双腿，全身再次压了上来，一只手伸进了幸村浓密的卷发里，一只手在下方停留。

“我来问，你回答我。”真田说道。

“你觉得我会屈服？”幸村毫无畏惧。 

“告诉我，你后背上那个伤疤的事，到底发生了什么。”真田下方的手开始动作。 

“我不想说。”对于真田的“动作”，幸村不予理会。

“是不是有人伤害了你，让你从此无法打球了？是谁干的？他有没有得到惩罚？”真田的手没有停下。

“真田，你的动作未免太差了，我给你动手的时候可不是这样。”幸村讥讽道。 

真田强忍着被幸村调起的情绪，依然紧绷着脸，手上的动作也没有停，继续“拷问”道：“你们的画廊看起来经营不善，都说艺术品是很好的洗钱工具，你们有没有做过这些事？”

幸村冷笑道：“没有证据就这么污蔑，真田警官，你要不要回警校重新学习学习？”

“你说过，你的画被买走了，但为什么还在那里？那钱呢？收了吗？账户的资金走向到底如何？”

幸村有点想笑，真以为是情侣就可以为所欲为吗，怎么会让你轻易调查？

幸村不理他。 

真田也不再说话，开始侵吻幸村的脸颊，到达嘴唇那里却错开了，他没有吻他。随后他来到幸村的胸前，挑逗地进攻着诱人的部位。真田知道幸村身上的催情角落，知道他的弱点，于是展开有节奏的进攻，同时手上也加大了动作。 

无法忽视肉体的本能，幸村的身体逐渐热了起来。

真田没有抬头，嘴与手一起动作，同时还在坚持“拷问”：“你到底有什么目的？”

幸村没有回答，咬紧牙关忍住了呻吟。

真田加快了手上的动作，嘴唇下移到了腹部开始打转，捕捉到幸村的身!体有了一丝轻微的辗转，真田像是找到了什么突破口，嘴唇开始在胸膛肚脐和腹部之间，有节奏的跳舞。

双手双腿都被压制，加上真田这种反常的爱抚，对于敏感的幸村来说，没有情动是不可能的。 

身体被更加深入的唤醒，尤其是后庭渐渐有了想要被插入的感觉，但好胜心极强的幸村不愿意就此退缩。 

“你到底有什么目的？” 

“你到底是不是坏人？”

“你到底...... 对我怎么想？”真田嘴与手的动作再一次加大，侵略也在加剧：“你所说的喜欢，到底是真是假？”

幸村渐渐有些急躁了。

被真田怀疑，他并没有任何意外，这一切都在掌控之中，但被真田怀疑真心这种事情，幸村想要迫不及待的反驳。

幸村的呼吸逐渐有些急促，他生气的说道：“真田，你还真是个笨蛋呢。”

真田感觉到自己渐渐占了上风，于是开始变本加厉，幸村的喘息也越来越重。真田不再说话，专心致志地进行着嘴与手的舞蹈，节奏也越来越快，在幸村快要达到顶峰射出来时，突然收手。 

“真田！”幸村不满地叫出声来。 

此时的真田分开幸村的双腿，就着湿润的手指做了简单的扩张，而后有些粗暴的进入，如同开拓疆土般大开大合。

“真田，你！”幸村的怒气值达到顶点，举着被捆绑的双手锤他。 

真田不为所动，他全身都压在幸村的身上，嘴唇到了幸村的耳边，对着耳朵吹气，语气里带着一丝委屈：“你对我不好，幸村，你对我一点都不好。”

“对我好一点，可以吗？”真田低沉地声音说道。 

TBC


End file.
